Valentine's Day! Punishment!
by Berry-Heichou
Summary: [AU Escolar] [Levicest/LevixLevi] Cada año en el día de San Valentín, Rivaille, a diferencia de su gemelo, obtiene los chocolates de la gran mayoría de chicas. Pero este año, Levi obtiene una caja de dulces de una dulce y tímida chica y los celos lo carcomen por dentro. Para conseguir que su hermano se aleje de ella, le da un placentero "castigo". [Lemon/Incesto]


Antes de empezar… Ya lo he dicho. Pero bueno, yo repito, que nunca es malo. Que yo sepa, fui la primera persona escribiendo Levicest (Véase mi fic de Overcoming teasing.). Quizás no la primera persona escribiéndolo en general, pero escribiéndolo en español sí que lo soy. (... Creo. :') Y por eso, aunque mi escritura no sea perfecta, sé que hay gente que les gusta esta pareja (y que quizás no conozcan mi existencia. … Holi personas que no saben de mi existencia pero leyendo esto la están descubriendoo~ (?)) y esta pareja necesita más atención. (Denle mimos a ese par de gemelos. No- Espera. Ya se lo dan ellos solos. (?)) Más fics, más fanart, más de todo. (?) Y bueno dejo de enrollarme como una persiana y sigo. C:

Disclaimer: No sé porqué tengo que dar créditos a Hajime ya que si los personajes fueran míos no sería fanfiction pero… Meh. Lo doy por si acaso. c: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece al cruel asesino(?) de Hajime Isayama ;/; Y esta historia tan cachuli(?) me pertenece a mí. 8D

Pareja: ¿Hace falta que lo diga? ¿Sí? (?) Levicest/LevixLevi

Advertencia: Incesto y Lemon.

* * *

-Tch, otra vez…

-¿Qué pasa Levi? ¿Celoso? -La morena rió escandalosamente, podría ahogarse de la risa a este paso.- Es la enésima vez que dices eso hoy.

-Cállate, cuatro ojos. -Respondió el azabache, tirándole un bolígrafo a la cara. Ésta siguió riendo como si nada aún cuando el bolígrafo le impactó en la frente.

El muchacho de ojos grises miraba al frente, donde su gemelo acababa de recibir otra caja de chocolates por parte de otra chica. Así es, era el tan famoso día de los enamorados; San Valentín. El 14 de Febrero de cada año, la gran mayoría de las chicas de su escuela -Si es que no eran todas- regalaban chocolates a su gemelo Rivaille. Y Levi no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, no solo porque estaba enamorado de su gemelo y ver cómo todas las chicas se le declaraban año tras año le daba celos, si no porque ellos eran perfectamente iguales y él no obtenía ni uno solo. Jamás entendió el porqué. Ellos eran idénticos, clones, ¡por algo eran gemelos! Pero esas chicas siempre lo preferirían a él. Sí, ya, no eran las chicas lo que le interesaba. Pero sabía que si pudiera ser al menos algo más popular quizás su gemelo también podría comprender esos celos que sentía cada año en ese mismo día.

Negándose a permanecer allí y tener que ver semejante espectáculo salió del aula susurrando maldiciones a todas y cada una de esas "perras" como él las llamaba. Se dirigió a la azotea y se sentó a la sombra del edificio del que había salido. Al poco alguien apareció también allí. Reconocía esos pasos, por la forma de andar y la velocidada la que siempre lo hacía.

-Tch… -Volvió a mascullar.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-¡Rivaille-san, por favor acepte mis sentimientos! -Decían todas las chicas cuando le entregaban aquellos dulces.

Y él los aceptaba, pero no los correspondía. Además, ni siquiera le gustaban las cosas dulces ni cremosas. Poco a poco la multitud de chicas fue saliendo de clase y Rivaille acabó con incontables cajas de chocolates en las manos. Las tiró a la basura, pero eran tantas que ni siquiera cabían en la papelera vacía. Se acercó a Hanji, quien no se había movido del sitio cuando Levi salió. Aunque peor era él, que ni se dio cuenta de que había salido.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -Preguntó Rivaille con seriedad, mirando a la morena. - Oi, ¿me estás… -Se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la mesa donde Hanji tenía apoyada la cabeza y observó sus ojos cerrados por detrás de las gafas. Genial, estaba dormida.

Pero igualmente, su instinto le decía por sí solo dónde estaba su gemelo. Por lo tanto, fue hacia donde su intuición le indicó.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Levi, el menor de los gemelos, no miró a su hermano en ningún momento. Era hora de admitirlo, estaba un poco celoso. Pero solo un poco. Rivaille se sentó a su lado, acercándose a él y aproximando su rostro al ajeno. Levi respondió inclinando la cabeza al lado contrario para alejarla de su alcance. Rivaille pareció captar lo que pasaba.

-¿Estás celoso? -Levi se ruborizó.

-No. -Respondió evitando titubear.

-Pues menos mal. Porque no veo ninguna razón para que lo estuvieras. -Respondió frunciendo el ceño. Se sentó en condiciones y se quedó mirando al frente. En ese momento Levi volteó para mirarlo con una curiosidad que no mostraba. ¿En serio se había creído el que hubiera dicho que no o era ironía?

Justo en ese momento alguien los interrumpió. Era una chica baja, de cabellos rubios con el flequillo al lado izquierdo de su rostro. Su voz era tierna y se notaba que estaba completamente avergonzada y sonrojada. Ocultaba algo en sus manos, algo que escondía tras su espalda. Levi desvió la mirada, ya se imaginaba a quién iba lo que fuera que escondía tras la espalda. Y casi pudo descifrar por la expresión relajada de su gemelo que él estaba pensaba lo mismo.

-L-Levi-san. -Alcanzó a decir finalmente la chica. Su voz era también demasiado dulce. Tanto el mencionado como Rivaille abrieron los ojos como platos y miraron fijamente a la chica. Esta, al sentir cómo las miradas intimidantes y que parecían sorprendidas de los gemelos se posaban sobre ella se puso aún más nerviosa. Al igual que todos; a excepción de Hanji; distinguió quién era quién y entregó una caja de chocolates a Levi. Levi extendió las manos hacia las de la chica y tomó la caja. Sorprendido, susurró un casi inaudible "gracias". Tras eso la chica se fue corriendo.

-"¿Gracias? ¿¡Gracias!? Creo que a esa mocosa de mierda no le enseñaron a no jugar con fuego." -Pensaba Rivaille. ¿Y ahora quién estaba celoso?

Levi miró la caja de chocolate entre sus manos, inexplicablemente, sus pómulos estaban adornados de un tono rojizo. Rivaille sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos al notar ese detalle. Aprovechando que tenían hora libre y esta era la última hora, Rivaille dijo que se volverían a casa, Levi no protestó, pero sí que se cuestionó interiormente porqué su hermano empezó a actuar como si estuviera…. **celoso**.

El mayor tomó la mano de su gemelo y echó a correr escaleras abajo para llegar lo antes posible a su clase y tomar las cosas para irse a casa. Y, oh, qué ganas tenía de llegar y darle un castigo a su gemelo por aquella reacción suya ante aquel pequeño pedazo de mierda…

Sin dejar de correr llegaron a casa. Estaban solos, como siempre, sus padres nunca estaban en casa. Rivaille se apresuró a su propia habitación y de un empujón lanzó a su gemelo hacia la cama. Una vez allí, se puso sobre él y procedió a quitarse su propia ropa con rapidez ante la vista de su gemelo. Cuando se hubo desvestido completamente, observó como el miembro de su hermano comenzaba a hacer un bulto en el pantalón de su uniforme. Lo acarició por encima de la tela de la ropa, sacándole un que otro gemido a su gemelo, quien trataba de ocultar esos mismos sonidos.

Finalmente y de la misma forma que hizo consigo mismo, desvistió a su gemelo y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo.

-Rivaille… O-Otra vez no. -Pidió Levi entre beso y beso.

Y es que, esta no era la primera vez, si no una de muchas. Ellos dos tenían una relación que nadie más que ellos mismos conocían. Esta no era la primera vez donde Rivaille se ponía celoso y lo castigaba de esta manera. Normalmente, solía usar aquellos… "juguetes"... que escondía en su habitación para torturarlo placenteramente hasta que pidiera disculpas y prometiera no mirar a nadie que no fuera él mismo. Pero esta vez no fue así, esta vez no necesaría de nada más que sí mismo para conseguir que rogara para él.

Acercó un par de dedos a los labios de Levi, éste abrió la boca y los tomó, lamiéndolos e impregnándolos de su saliva. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, Rivaille sacó la mano de su boca y la sustituyó por la suya propia. Mientras ambas lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban entre sí, descendió la mano que antes humedeció hasta la entrada de su gemelo y los insertó en su interior. Levi gimió. Movió aquellos dedos en su interior, haciendo movimiento de tijera con ellos en un intento de ensanchar su entrada. Cuando vio oportunidad insertó un tercer dedo y Levi comenzó a sentir ansias y deseo de ir más allá. No bastaba con tener esos dedos dentro de él, quería a su gemelo.

-R-Riv-ah-ille… -Gimió a modo de súplica.

Cuando el menor se sintió cerca de su clímax, su cuerpo empezó a sentir pequeños espasmos. Rivaille al notar eso sacó los dedos de su interior. Por un momento, Levi creyó que se insertaría dentro de él, pero luego se dio cuenta que había sido muy inocente al pensar que después de haber puesto celoso a su gemelo no iba a jugar un poco más con él. Éste, extendió la mano que antes usó hacia el viril de su hermano y lo masturbó en un movimiento lento y tortuoso. Cada vez que su hermano se acercaba a sus propios límites, se detenía, para luego volver a empezar con aquellos toques. Y finalmente, consiguió su propósito. Después de soltar un quejido lastimero habló con la voz algo entrecortada.

-R-Rivaille… L-Lo sient-Aah… Rivaille por favor… -El mencionado, no muy satisfecho del todo, siguió con lo que hacía. Todavía quería escuchar algo más. Levi al ver que eso aquella disculpa no fue suficiente se quedó pensando qué era lo que quería que dijera, pero su hermano le aclaró las ideas.

-Di, a quién perteneces… -Se avergonzó ligeramente al escuchar aquello, pero lo dijo con tal de que dejara de hacer eso y de una vez fuera a lo que debía.

-A ti, R-Rivaille. Solo a- ti.. -Volvió a gemir, sintiendo como Rivaille aceleraba el movimiento de su mano y finalmente se vino sobre ésta.

Levi suspiró algo exhausto, pero era obvio que todavía no había terminado. Ahora llegaba la mejor parte para ambos. Rivaille tomó las caderas de su gemelo, alzándolas, y luego de eso ingresó de una sola estocada sacando un gemido de la boca de ambos. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez, ya que la preparación de antes no le creó impedimentos. El mayor se acercó a los labios ajenos, besándolos con hambre e intensidad. Levi respondió ahogando varios gemidos en su boca y apartándose unos instantes de vez en cuando para soltar los demás. Rivaille tomó una de las piernas de su gemelo por los muslos y la colocó sobre su hombro, luego comenzó a embestir de nuevo, moviéndose todavía más rápido.

No pasó mucho más hasta que ambos se acercaron a su clímax, sacando súplicas de Levi para que fuera aún más rápido y con más fuerza. Justo en ese momento, Rivaille golpeó aquel punto sensible en el interior de su hermano, consiguiendo que éste soltara un grito de placer y ambos alcanzaran su orgasmo. Una vez acabaron, Rivaille sacó su hombría del interior de su gemelo y se recostó a su lado. Levi respiraba agotado y agitadamente. Poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando y lo mismo ocurrió con su pulso.

-Supongo que esta vez has aprendido la lección. -Comentó Rivaille. Levi asintió en respuesta.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Levi caminaba con algo de molestia hacia la escuela. Su hermano iba a su lado, mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando. Nada más entrar a clase, Levi se sentó en su silla y soltó un quejido imposible de reprimir. Hanji le miró y sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? ¿Rivaille te dio un castigo? -Tras decir eso ella misma se echó a reír. "Gafas de mierda, si supieras que has dado en el clavo…"

-Muy gracioso, cuatro ojos. -Respondió Levi, volviendo la vista al frente.

En ese momento, una chica entró en la clase, era justo la chica que ayer le dio aquella caja de dulces a Levi. Miró a su alrededor, obviamente estaba buscando algo… O mejor dicho, a alguien. Al verlo, se acercó corriendo a su mesa, llevaba en su mano lo que parecía ser un sobre. Se acercó a Levi y se lo entregó tímidamente, luego se echó a correr. Hanji había dejado de reír para mirar a la joven, pero cuando se fuerió de nuevo. Rivaille, desde su asiento, le mandó una mirada fulminante a su gemelo. Al igual que el día anterior, se ruborizó, pero nadie se dio cuenta… Excepto su hermano.

Y Levi… Oh, entendió rápidamente lo que esa mirada significaba.

* * *

Esto simplemente vino de mi aburrimiento 8DDDD Y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer… De nuevo es super corto, pero es que no sé. Yo antes escribía fics que si siquiera se podía decir que eran largos, eran DEMASIADO largos. Pero antes tenía más imaginación, ya ni siquiera eso… Y esos fics los borré, porque como no podía eliminar una cuenta y hacerme otra, borré todo lo que había en esta y empecé de "0". Excepto el fic de Sorry to You de Hetalia, ese no lo borraré jamás porque me trae muchos recuerdos. :'D Y bueno, muchas gracias por leer! Si os gustó me gustaría que me lo demostrárais con un review! No es necesario estar registrado para dejarlo, you know~ ¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos!


End file.
